Luke Skywalker
"I am a Jedi; like my father, before me." Luke Skywalker is one of the main heroes of the Star Wars movies, the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, and a Jedi who would fight against the Empire and ultimately bring peace to the galaxy. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Luke and his sister are born and seperated. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Lukes first full appearance in the series is in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. His character represents the hero archetype who is "the young man, called to adventure, the hero going out facing the trials and ordeals, and coming back after his victory with a boon for the community". Luke lives a humdrum existence on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle, who have kept his father's true history a secret from him. He initially wants to join the Imperial Academy to become an Imperial pilot with his childhood friend Biggs Darklighter, but is held back by his uncle who needs his help on the moisture farm. He takes his first steps toward his destiny when he finds two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, the latter of whom is carrying a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi, known to Luke as the hermit old Ben Kenobi. Obi-Wan tells Luke that his father was a Jedi and presents him with his father's lightsaber. He then tells him that his father was murdered by a traitorous Jedi named Darth Vader. Obi-Wan offers to take Luke to Alderaan and train him in the ways of The Force, but Luke rejects his offer. Luke changes his mind when he discovers his aunt and uncle have been killed by Imperial stormtroopers, however. He and Obi-Wan obtain passage with the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca on their ship, the Millennium Falcon, only to find that Alderaan has been destroyed by the Empire's new superweapon, the Death Star. The group sneaks onto the Death Star and rescues the captive Princess Leia, but things do not go as planned, as the group are escaping, Obi-Wan sacrifices himself in a duel with Vader so that the others can escape. Luke is heartbroken and sad, but he finds the strength (with help from Obi-Wan's spirit) to join the Rebel Alliance and destroy the Death Star during the film's climactic battle. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strike Back Three Years after the Destruction of the Death Star, The Rebels have relocated to the Ice Planet of Hoth, and Luke has been promoted to Commander for his Heroism, and Achievements. After an Encounter with a Snow Monster, While on Patrol duty, Obi-Wan appears to him as a Ghost and tells him to go to the Dagobah System and Continue his Jedi Traning under Yoda, who was once Obi-Wan's Teacher. After a Devastating Battle on Hoth with the Empire, while the other Rebels escape, Luke , with his Loyal Droid R2-D2, head to Dagobah to find Yoda, after meeting Yoda, Luke begins his Training under the Great Little Jedi Master. Which some of the Tests that Yoda gives him are Impossible. When Learning to See the Future, Luke then has a Premonition of His Friends, Han, Leia, and Chewie being Tortured by His Enemy, The Evil Sith Lord Darth Vader on the Beautiful Cloud Planet of Bespin. Luke goes to Help then against Yoda and Obi-Wan's Warnings for him to Complete the Training as Vader is too Powerful and that only a Fully-Trained Jedi can Defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith, But Luke Promises to Return and Finish the Training. Luke arrives in Cloud City, and Encounters Vader, after a fierce battle, Vader severs the boy's right hand, and reveals that he is his Father. Shocked and Horrified, Luke refuses to join Vader, and instead chooses to die by falling down a bottomless pit leading to a weather vane, Luke then uses the force to call Leia, Chewie and Lando Calrissian back to rescue him, and after escaping the empire, Luke is treated in a Medical Center of a Rebel Cruiser, by getting a new articial hand. While Lando and Chewie go off to find Han and Rescue him from The Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, and the Gangster Jabba The Hutt, Luke Comforts Leia. with R2-D2 and C-3PO at their side. Their fates and futures are unknown, they would wait and plan their next move when the time was right. Star Wars Episode VI Return Of The Jedi Because Jabba the Hutt captured Han Solo using Boba Fett, Luke with friends came to Tatooine in order to save him. As a part of plan, Luke sent C-3PO and R2D2 to offer a deal to Jabba - he gaves them Solo instead of droids. Jabba have disagreed and reserved droids for himself. After Princess Leia (who was in disguise as bounty hunter) and Chewbakka was captured, Luke came to help them. Although he was captured too, Luke slew Rancor and then was taken to the Great Pit of Carcoon to be eaten by Sarlacc. He escaped, saved his friends, and Leia killed Jabba. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Star Wars Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Sci-Fi Heroes Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Pure of heart Category:Son of a Villain Category:Magic User Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heros Category:Living Heroes Category:Rated PG Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Family of a Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Super Hero Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Jedi Category:Empire's Top 100 Movie Characters Category:Siblings Category:Blonde Heroes Category:Humans Category:Twins Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Married Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tall Heroes Category:Thin Heros Category:Protectors Category:Character arc Category:Important Category:Fox Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Succesfull Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Members Category:Main Heros Category:Son of a Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:1970's Debuts Category:Heroes Who Lived In Poverty Category:Serious Heroes Category:Improved Heroes